Every Time
by ApollaCammi
Summary: A Romy spin off of my other story, World's on Fire.
1. Every Time

Disclaimer: If I owned either X:men Evo or "Every Time" by Hoku, chances are very good I would be at my ranch instead of writing this….So aren't you glad I don't?

__

I don't believe in true love

I am alone by nature

~~~

__

And mah mutation don't help much either. Rogue thought to herself as she entered the kitchen after the other students' mad rush for food. She was never too comfortable around others, even when she was fully covered. _Just in case…_So she was forced to wait until the others had eaten already grabbed their food, or to wake up early. Waking up early was normally reserved for weekends- as much as she liked to sleep in, she liked having more than an apple and muffin every day. So she would get up early, grab her food, and most of the time fall asleep on the couch in the rec room. _And now that the Acolytes moved in and the Pyro eats almost as much as Kurt, there's even less at the end of the week. _She couldn't really complain of lack of food- that wasn't it at all. It was the _selection_ that bothered her. There were normally two boxes of good cereal in the house at any given time, and it went fast. She grabbed her apple and headed into the rec room, picking up her book from the table in the front hall on the way, thinking of sitting in the window seat and reading while she ate.

~~~

__

I did not want to let you in

So why does it feel so classic

Like some romantic story

Now that you're underneath my skin

~~~

__

Not again. She groaned silently. Soon after arriving, Gambit had taken to following her around and was now liable to pop up anywhere, any time. "Bonne matin, cheré." He said, shifting to make room for her on the window seat.

"It was until I saw ya." Rogue snapped.

"Y' wound me cheré. Any other man would die to spend time with a belle femme such as y'rself."

"And that's exactly what would happen to them. They'd end up in the hospital." She said bitingly.

"There are lots of ways to get around that, ma cheré. D'you want me to demonstrate one?"

"I think Ah'm gonna hurl." She walked out of the room. Rogue hated how he did that, knew exactly which buttons to push and do it so easily.

"One day cheré, one day…" Remy whispered to the room.

~~~

__

Every time I speak

I speak to you

Every time I reach

I reach out for you baby

~~~

Rogue settled down under one of the trees in the front yard, watching some of the boys goof off. Evan was, of course, on his skateboard and Bobby had created some ice thing that he was controlling, and was pulling off tricks that Evan had trouble doing on his skateboard. Evan finally got fed up of him showing off and threw a spike at the ice platform as Bobby was coming out of a spin. He dropped and landed on his butt. Kurt and Ray were laughing their heads off. All of a sudden a pair of red eyes appeared in front of her. "Goddam', not again!" she swatted the air in front of her, and the eyes disappeared. "Ah need to do something." She muttered to herself.

~~~

__

Every time I breathe

I feel your heart beating next to mine

~~~

Rogue headed to the Danger Room and selected a level five sim, one to be picked at random by the computer. The walls wavered and she found herself in a dark warehouse, facing off against Pyro and Gambit. "Even in here!" she cried, exasperated. Dropping into a crouch, she went for Pyro first, sweeping his feet out from under him and disposing of him with a light touch. Then she turned her attention to the Swamp Rat. She aimed a punch at his face, but he ducked under it and caught her arm. Twisting around, she pulled his arm into a very uncomfortable position and forced him to drop it. They continued sparring for a while, each blocking, neither one landing a successful punch. They circled each other, Rogue and the sim alike panting. She faked an upper cut to the right and punched him in the gut. He fell over, gasping, and their heartbeats echoed and mingled in the metal room. She knocked him over and sat on him, preventing him from moving, when a smirk appeared on his face. She grimaced and once again felt the strange sensation of his heartbeat mingling with hers. "End simulation!" she called, getting off the floor and heading for her room and a hot shower. Even there she had no peace from him.

~~~

__

Is it real

What I feel

This time

~~~

A few days later, some of the younger students had gone out and the two unofficial leaders were on a date, and Kitty and Kurt were doing who knows what, although Rogue had a feeling she didn't really want to know. Heading into the kitchen, she pulled out some of the freshest leftovers and started to make something that would hopefully turn out edible. Sitting at the kitchen table, she saw Remy- _Gambit!_ enter the kitchen, though he didn't seem to notice her. She would be one of the first people to say that she disliked him with a passion, although she would also be one of the first to agree he had a great body, even when he was wearing long sleeves and jeans.

~~~

__

I am distracted often

Running to meet you somewhere

Hoping the flowers never die

And then you leave me breathless

~~~

She quickly excused herself, dumping her dishes in the sink before seeking refuge in the library. Which wasn't such a good place, since Kitty and Kurt were there. She headed to her room and grabbed a new novel that one of the goths at school had recommended, _Demon in my View_. Sitting at the back of the Institute's property, she found a small clearing and sat down on the grass, propping her back up against a tree and her book on her legs. Half an hour later, Rogue found herself still on the tenth page and gave up, heading back for the mansion and whatever horrors were waiting in the form of Remy. Upon entering, she found that there was apparently no one in the mansion and she decided to look around for them. Coming up to the room where Logan sometimes worked out, she heard someone in there and decided to see if Logan had returned from his weekend trip yet. Instead, Rogue found a shirtless Remy sparring with a punching bag, and he had obviously been at it for a while, judging by the sweat on his back. Her breath catching in her throat, she quickly left before he could turn around and find her there.

~~~

__

Rushing to look in the mirror

Surprised to see the face is mine

~~~

Remy smirked as Rogue left, he had heard her behind him but had not turned around, wanting to know what her reaction would be if she thought he didn't know she was there. It was promising, to say the least.

Rogue entered the girls bathroom and splashed some water on her face, trying to cool the burning blush that had spread across her cheeks. Looking into the mirror, she was surprised to notice just how red her cheeks were and how bright her eyes seemed. She shrugged it off, rubbing the towel against her face to dry it. Heading back down to the rec room, she flipped on the TV, switching it to the free movie channel and started watching Ocean's Eleven. When Remy came in, she tensed, wishing Kurt would bamf, of Kitty phase, of the Professor call for her, just so she wouldn't have to sit her by herself with Remy. When he sat down on the other side of the couch, she scooted down further even though there was a pillow between them. Excuse her for being worried, but the last thing she wanted to do was end up touching him and maybe hurting him, but the worse part would be having his voice stuck in her head for a week or so, before the Professor or Jean could erase it.

~~~

__

So what is wrong with me

I know I should be happy

I don't feel right in my own skin

~~~

They sat in silence for the movie, Rogue getting up at the end to leave the room. Remy blocked her, forcing her to move towards the wall. They heard the door slam and then the distinct footsteps of Jean and Scott. Jean stuck her head into the rec room, seeing Rogue almost up against the wall and Gambit a few steps away, Rogue looking decidedly uneasy. "Hey guys, we're back." She told them. "You okay Rogue?"

"Yeah." She replied, twisting to look at Jean. "Ah'm good. Just dealing with a few things."

"Well…ok." And Jean was gone.

Remy took a step closer, and Rogue took a step back. "Cheré.." he said.

~~~

__

I'm just waiting for this whole damn thing to end

All I can think about

Is how I can just get out

Love is maddening

~~~

Rogue found herself with her back against the wall. Deciding to see whether he would move or not, she sighed and decided to talk to him. "What do ya want Swamp Rat, Ah'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Non, y'arent. Y'just standing here, talking wit' Remy."

"Do ya _always_ have to refer to yerself in the third person?" she asked him, fed up with the way he was avoiding any subject that would allow her to ask him to move.

"Jus' an ol' habit of mine." He said, grinning at her. She glared up at him and then felt like she couldn't look away. His eyes, red on black, the devil's eyes, were right now staring at her in a way that could probably see right into her heart, and the emotion in his eyes was one foreign to her.

~~~

__

Love is maddening

~~~

The intensity of his gaze frightened her, and she felt like she wanted to run, except her body had stopped taking orders from her brain and she was standing there, waiting for something.

Remy was glad that Rogue had not left when Jean appeared and that she was somewhat willing to listen to him, as she had not yet caused him any bodily harm or called her brother to come get her.

~~~

__

Every time I speak

I speak to you

Every time I reach

I reach out for you baby

~~~

"I have to go…Kitty had something she had to tell me." Rogue said weakly.

"We both know that's not true cheré."

She sighed mentally, knowing he had called her bluff. "Ah don't want to know you Gambit," she said. "Mah life is strange enough and Ah don't need to add someone new to the list."

"But cheré, Remy not going to make your life more complicated."

"Yes ya will! Now can Ah go?" she wasn't prepared for what he did next.

~~~

__

Every time I breathe

I feel your heart beating next to mine

~~~

Remy closed the last step between them and wrapped his arms around Rogue, pulling her close to him. She tensed, every nerve ready to pull away if she should touch him. He put his chin on top of her head, resting it there for a while. "Remy?" Rogue's voice was muffled against his shirt.

"Oui cheré?"

"Nevah mind." She breathed in the scent of his cologne, it was the closest she had been to someone in years, and he hadn't even flinched, even knowing the risks. Remy lifted his head a bit and lightly kissed the top of her head, then, after about another minute, reluctantly released his hold on her. They had both heard the camera click at the same time and turned to see Kitty and Kurt in the doorway with a Polaroid. They snapped another picture of their shocked faces before Kurt bamfed them out of there.

"KURT! KITTY! Get yoh butts back here!" Rogue was off like a shot, chasing her wayward roomie and her brother, while Remy sat down on the couch and laughed.

"Aren't ya gonna help me?" Rogue asked, sticking her head back in the door. Remy got off the couch and followed her out of the room.

~~~

__

Is it real

What I feel

This time

The End.

AN: Me done! Think of it as a sort of spin off of "World's on Fire" but this one's Romy! Hope you all like it!


	2. Rather be in Love

AN: The second chapter! Well, being sick, I have a lot of spare time…anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pyro…but wishes don't grow on trees. ^_^

__

I cannot help it

I couldn't stop it if I tried

The same old heartbeat fills the

Emptiness I have inside

~~~

Rogue sat on the roof, revelling in the solitude. It was four in the morning and the sun had not yet risen and awoken the residents of the Institute. It had been a long time since she'd had this much quiet, first because of the psyches and then because of the other students. Things had been especially hectic since the Acolytes moved in. There was the now infamous incident where John had accidentally set fire to one of Storm's rosebushes- suffice it to say that neither the rosebush or John came out of that one unscathed. And Remy was always getting into fights as well, with Scott or Logan. She smiled at the thought of the Cajun.

"What you thinkin 'bout dere chere?" Instead of answering him, she gave him another mysterious smile and laid her head against his shoulder. He grinned too and ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "We should go down soon so we can get breakfast 'fore your frere and John wake up."

She nodded in agreement, her hair tickling his face.

~~~

__

And I've heard that you can't fight love,

So I won't complain

'Cause why would I stop the fire that

Keeps me going on?

~~~

"Now dat's no fair chere. Y' can't tickle Remy unless Remy can tickle y' too." Rogue laughed and moved away, looking out over the city for a few minutes. Her gaze landed on the school and she sighed.

"It's mah last year there and it's half over. Never thought Ah'd actually miss the thought of going there."

"Well, if y' gonna miss it that much chere, Remy sure he can make sure y' miss enough y' have to go back next year." He threw one of his sexy grins at her.

"Remy, Ah am already up here with you at four am in the morning. Ya came and got me at three. Consider yourself lucky Ah was in a good mood and didn't just drain ya."

"I can put you back in a good mood." Remy scooted over to Rogue and put his hand around her waist, drawing her close and running his fingers up and down her back. She shivered and moved even closer, giving him permission to continue. He pulled her onto his lap giving her a massage, then trailing butterfly kisses down from her collarbone to her fingers.

"Mm…Remy, it's getting early. We need to get back in soon." Remy ignored her, spinning her around so she faced him. Pulling off Rogue's scarf, he placed it over her face and kissed her. Rogue forgot about the time and melted into the kiss, pulling him back after for another.

~~~

__

'Cause when there's you I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you

~~~

"Okay chere, time to go." Remy said, after kissing Rogue a second time.

"You are an evil man, Remy LeBeau." Rogue said, glaring at him as he hopped off the roof and helped Rogue down to the balcony.

"Remy jus' a humble t'ief."

"Uh huh. Humble, mah ass."

"And a very cute one it is chere." Remy told her, after "appraising" it.

She whacked him on the back of the head. "Go to bed."

"Yes maman." He slipped out of the room on silent feet. Rogue changed into her pyjamas and put her scarf into the laundry pile in her closet, pulling a different one out of her drawers and adding it to the clothes she was wearing the next day.

~~~

__

Turn out the lights now

To see is to believe

I just want you near me

I just want you here with me

~~~

Remy snuck back into Rogue's room after he was sure she was asleep, sat down in a chair and watched her sleep. Her face was more relaxed in sleep, as it had been ever since she had been able to get rid of the psyches and their memories, and their nightmares. After seeing the sum peek over the horizon, he got up with catlike grace and glided out of the room, not a hint to tell that he had ever been there. He was roused an hour later by John, who thought it was quite funny to use one of the New Year noisemakers right next to his ear. He ignored it for once, not retaliating with a charged card. After breakfast they were called down to the danger room for an extra session. Remy was about to catch up to Rogue and suggest that they do something later when Kurt bamfed in next to her.

"Hey Rogue. The Professor vould like to see you in his office, he has some news for you. Do you vant a ride there?"

"Um, no it's ok Kurt."

"Ja, okay." He wandered over to Kitty and said something to her, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke a moment later.

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks, Remy giving her a reassuring smile. She gave a weak one in return and headed off.

~~~

__

And I'd give up everything only for you

It's the least that I could do

~~~

"Professah? Ya wanted to see meh?"

"Yes Rogue, come in." She was worried, obviously.

"No, it's not about last night." He told her. "For one, I trust both of you not to take it too far, you are both responsible adults, and you are also wary of your mutation." Rogue was comforted that the Professor didn't want her to stop seeing Remy. "But your mutation _is _the reason I called you."

"What about it?" Rogue asked, hoping he and Hank had made a breakthrough.

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

She was thrown off balance by the question. "No Professah, Ah haven't."

"There's a man there by the name of Okiron Tasumi. He is also a mutant, able to control water. He runs a yoga school."

"Not to be rude- but why are ya tellin meh this?"

"He teaches meditation as one of his classes- control over the brain and what it does. I went over there a few years ago and watched him and his students. Some of them are also mutants and I could sense them gaining more control the longer they practised it. If you were willing, I can send you over there to study under Okiron."

"How long?" she was willing to do this, as long as she didn't have to leave Remy.

He sighed. "That I don't know."

"But Remy-" she broke off. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." She left.

~~~

__

'Cause when there's you I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you

~~~

"Hey Rogue!" Kitty said as she entered her room. "What's up? What did the Professor want?"

"Just wanted to talk to meh about some stuff about school and the summer." Rogue replied, not yet wanting to tell anyone. "Ah'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah. Hey- me and Kurt are going to the movies later, you want to come with? We can make it a double date."

"Ah think we're just going ta stay here tonight."

"Well if you change your mind, you, like, know where to find us!" She chirped, heading for the door.

"Yeah, thanks Kit." Stepping into the shower, she let the water beat down on her. Did she really want to leave Remy for a long time- even if it was so she could touch?

~~~

__

And I feel you holding me

~~~

"Professah, could Ah leave now, instead of waiting for the summer?"

"I'm sure we could work something out. But are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked unsure for a minute. "If Ah'm not here tomorrow, Ah am." The Professor wheeled around the desk to give her a wad of money and a plane ticket. "The tickets for tomorrow's three am flight. I thought you would want to leave as soon as possible, but this was the only one available. The money is yen, the Japanese currency. The ticket is round trip, but the date of return is left open. You can use it anytime in the next sixteen months."

"Thank you." She gave him an impulsive hug. "Would you tell the others?" she asked.

He nodded, and she gave him a smile before leaving to go pack.

~~~

__

Why are we afraid to be in love?

To be loved

I can't explain it

I know it's tough to be loved

~~~

Rogue caught up to Remy about an hour later. "We in trouble p'tite?" he asked her.

"No. Just wanted to talk about stuff." He looked at her.

"Y' goin to tell me what stuff when y' ready?" she nodded. "Good."

"Ya want ta go and do something?" Rogue asked him.

"Oui chere. And I know the just place to go too." They ended up a small private cove on the beach, Remy had already prepared lunch, good ol' Mississippi and Cajun favourites.

"You are quite the cook." Rogue told him after the meal of grits, Cajun spiced chicken and a melt in your mouth mousse that was for dessert.

"Well," he looked embarrassed. "I didn't make all de food. Bought the mousse from a restaurant." Rogue smiled. "It's still good, as long as Ah'm eating it with you."

~~~

__

And I feel you holding me

~~~

The two of them were seated in the rec room, watching _Cheaper by the Dozen_, which had just come out on video. Remy wasn't really concentrating on the movie, instead, he was playing with Rogue's hair. Rogue was totally spaced out. "Y' okay chere?" he asked.

"Yeah, just distracted."

"Well," his voice dropped. "If we're both distracted…" he left it hanging.

Rogue's non-committal response was a simple "Hmm.."

Remy rolled his eyes. Normally he got more of a response then that, even if it was a slap on the back of the head.

"Chere?" he asked.

"Ya Rem?"

"Y' sure y' okay?"

"Just got a lot on my mind."

"Want some help getting rid of it?"

"Remy! Ya're such a perv!"

"But y' like it chere, just trying to make y' happy."

Rogue sighed exasperatedly. "Lord Remy, Ah don't think Ah'll ever understand ya."

Remy smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Only one way to find out p'tite." He started trailing kisses again, this time starting as her hand and working up to her shoulder. "Where's y' scarf?" he asked when he got to her neck. She dangled it just out of reach of him, an identical smirk on her face.

"Y'are a cruel mistress chere." Her grin grew wider and she put the scarf over his face, kissing his neck, ears, and finally his lips.

~~~

__

'Cause when there's you I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you I'm alone

~~~

"Y' taste good." He told her after.

"Ah'm so glad." Rogue said before she allowed Remy to kiss her a few times. He tasted like spice and chocolate, and his kisses made her knees go weak. If she hadn't been on the couch, she probably would have fallen down. When they stopped for breath, Rogue motioned to the TV. "I wanna finish watching this. Ya mind?"

Remy did, and his face fell. "One more kiss chere?" Rogue agreed, but then it turned into two, three, four and five. Finally, Remy allowed her to turn back to the TV. She leaned against his shoulder, both for comfort and to stop her from falling over- his kisses made her lose all sense of balance. She told him so. "So my kisses make y' go all weak in the knees?" He looked thoughtful. "Got to remember that then." Rogue fell asleep about half an hour before the movie ended. Remy looked down at her. "Kinda tired myself." He said. He lifted Rogue up and lay down on the couch, then put her down as well. "Can always say we must have slid down after we fell asleep." Remy told himself before succumbing to sleep as well. Kitty and Kurt, just getting back, popped their heads in when they heard the TV going.

"Oh they're so cute!" Kitty said. "Don't you think so?"

Kurt nodded grudgingly. "I guess."

"Well if Rogue's down here, let's go upstairs to let them have a bit of space." And Kitty dragged Kurt up the stairs.

~~~

__

And I'd rather be in love

Yes, I'd rather be in love

Oh, I'd rather be in love with you

~~~

Rogue woke up at about two thirty in the morning. She found she was lying on top of Remy, her face on his chest. She smiled, knowing that he had probably shifted them to lie that way. She eased herself off him carefully, pulling a blanket over him. She placed her scarf over his face and gave him one last kiss, leaving a piece of paper and the scarf on top of him. She padded up to her room silently, grabbed her bag and headed out to the garage. Getting into Scott's car, she took off for the airport. The wait was short and she was on the plane soon, getting ready for takeoff. _*Professah?*_

*Yes Rogue?*

*Ah borrowed Scott's car to get here, it's in the airport parking lot. You might want to tell him before he goes into the garage tomorrow.*

*Alright Rogue.*

*Oh, and Professah? Thanks.* she broke the link.

~

Arriving in Japan, she got off and met her escort. "Miss Rogue?"

"That's meh."

"Welcome to Tasumi's School of the Meditative Arts." Rogue looked around at her new temporary home.

~~~

__

And I feel you holding me, oh

AN: I like Cheaper by the Dozen and wish it was out, so I put it in. The end of the second chappie. Rogue will be back next chappie- I don't really like angst, but this worked, especially with the other songs I've got for the next two chapters…And then it's fluffy again ^_^. Hope you liked.


	3. Time

Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I have two chapters for you guys, and as a disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Don't own the story, characters or songs. But would you guys mind if I borrowed John for a little bit? … Darn. Oh well, on with the chappie!

_Time here all but means nothing_

_Just shadows that move 'cross the walls_

~~~

Remy stirred, waking up. He noticed the TV still running and that Rogue was gone. She had put a blanket over him, her scarf was still next to him, and there was a piece of paper next to it. Picking them up, he slipped them into his pocket, about to head for the kitchen for some food, figuring Rogue was either there or in the shower. *_Would all senior X-men please come to my office? Remy, John, Piotr, you too.*_ Remy sighed at the timing and headed for the Professor's office. Once in there, he saw Jean and Scott, as well as Kitty and Kurt sitting on the couch and his two team mates standing by the door. Rogue was conspicuously absent. He joined them, shuffling some cards around. "Good. You're all here." The Professor said, resting his chin on his hands and leaning forward.

"Chere's not here." Remy put in, a little put out that a psychic had missed that little fact.

"I know Remy. Shall we continue?" Remy looked at him stony-faced.

"Thank you Remy." He said, taking that as a sign to continue. "Rogue left early this morning for a school in Japan-"

"What?!" Remy said.

"-that teaches yoga, specifically meditation, which I have witnessed as a factor in gaining control over mutations." He finished.

"When is she coming back?" Remy demanded.

"That all depends on when she gains control over her power." Remy stalked out of the room with a fading string of curses following him. Kitty got up. "I'll go see him." Kurt 'ported her out. John and Piotr followed using a more conventional route. Scott and Jean looked at the Professor.

"How long?" Jean asked. He sighed.

"A year." They nodded and got up to leave. "Oh, Jean? Someone needs to tell the younger students." She nodded. "And Scott? Rogue left your car at the airport parking lot." Scott's tan faded a bit and he hurriedly excused himself.

~~~

_They keep me company_

_But they don't ask of me_

_They don't say nothing at all_

~~~

A twenty or so year old woman walked up to Rogue as she entered the front yard of the school. "Welcome. I am Anna, Okiron's daughter. He asked me to show you to your room before taking you to the dojo." Rogue followed her, picking up her bag. After dropping her bag off and putting her clothes away and putting a few pictures on the dresser, Anna led her to a room blocked by off by a screen. She pushed it over to the side and stepped in, moving aside to let Rogue in. An old man, around sixty, was sitting at the front of the class of three and stood up and bowed to her as she entered. "Namus day."[1] He said to her. "The light in me bows down to the light in you." Awkward, not quite sure what to do, she bowed back. "I am Okiron, and this is my school. The young people in front of me are Katie, Jaqueline and Jeremy. They are going to be in your class, and Jaqui will be your roommate." Katie was a petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes, Jaqui had the most interesting shade of reddish brown hair and piercing violet/blue eyes. Jeremy had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She said hello and Jaqui took her to their room. She unpacked quickly and settled into the comfortable surroundings quickly.

~~~

_I need just a little more silence_

_I need just a little more time_

~~~

Remy stared at the picture in front of him. It was one of the Polaroid's Kitty and Kurt had taken, the one when he'd kissed Rogue on the top of her head- looking at it now he noticed how relaxed she was when she was with him as opposed to when she was around others. It was ironic, really. A week after Rogue had left, and he was still moping around his room. Any other girl and he would have moved on by now, even dated two or three other women. He had taken to staying in the room all day, his food delivered by Storm or Kitty, and only leaving when the others were asleep. Hearing a knock at the door, he heaved himself off the bed and headed to the door, opening it to reveal Storm holding a tray.

"T'anks Stormy." He said grabbing the tray and starting to close the door. Storm stopped him by putting her hand in between the door and the wall. Nothing could have prepared her for the man that she saw open the door. Remy hadn't shaved in a week and he looked like he hadn't slept in that long either. His face was haggard, with lines that someone his age shouldn't have. A ragged beard was growing in place of the goatee he had, and there were circles under his eyes that would put a racoon to shame.

"Remy."

"Yes Stormy?" he said impatiently, waiting to retreat back into his room.

"Are you sleeping at all?" she asked curiously.

"Oui." He said curtly, slamming the door shut. Ororo stared at it for a long minute before sighing and turning away.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was after one and got up, heading out the door on stealthy feet, hoisting himself over the wall and heading for the nearest bar. Making for the counter, he sat at one of the stools.

"Hey hun." The waitress said. "What can I getcha?"

"My good ol' ami, Jack si'l vous plait." Remy told her.

"Be right back."

~~~

_You send your thieves to me_

_Silently stalking me_

_Dragging me into your war_

_Would you give me no choice in this_

~~~

Logan woke up at around three, having heard someone moving around the halls. Getting up, he busted Ray and Bobby trying to go for an after midnight snack run. Escorting them to their rooms, he checked the others as well. Nearing the Cajun's room, he noticed it was slightly ajar and peeked in. The room was empty and the scent led out the window. He growled under his breath. _*Chuck, we got a problem. Gumbo's gone.*_

Logan wrinkled his nose after Kurt teleported them to the bar where Xavier had found Gambit. The two of them walked in and found Remy at the bar about to fall over. Logan grabbed him, hoisting him over his shoulder and leaving the bar. Once outside, Kurt 'ported them home.

Logan put Remy down on the couch. "How many you had to drink Gumbo?"

He scrunched up his nose trying to think. "Five Jacks, three Sams, and a couple of shots."

"Shit." Logan swore. "Elf, take him to his room. Make sure the curtains are pulled and there's a lot of aspirin and water next to the bed. No way is he going to be walking around tomorrow." There was a puff of smoke and the boys were gone. Logan sighed and sat down. "This job is making me old."

~~~

_I know you can't resist_

_Trying to re-open a sore_

_So leave me be_

~~~

Rogue came out of meditation slowly and looked at her watch. An hour and a half had passed, and she was late for dinner. She hurried changed into a kimono that Jaqui had leant her and rushed to the dining room. Sliding the panel back, she bowed to those seated in the room. "Ah'm sorry Ah'm late. Ah was meditating and lost track of tha time." In the month that she had been there, her accent had become stronger, almost in defiance, but she had picked up most of the formal mannerisms.

"Come, sit and eat." Okiron said, gesturing to the seat between Katie and Jaqui, across from Jeremy.

"So how's the meditation?" Katie asked.

"Alraght." She pulled one of her gloves off and lightly tapped Katie's hand, leaving it there for a few seconds. "Ah can only touch for about twenty seconds, jus' being careful, but Anna and Okiron say the more I practice meditation the longer I'll be able to touch."

~~~

_I don't want to argue_

_I just get confused_

_And I come all undone_

_If I agree_

~~~

Remy sat in the old oak tree out front over the parking lot, shuffling his cards without noticing and watching the other inhabitants of the mansion relax outside. He had managed to get Logan and Kurt not to tell anyone what had happened- he still wasn't sure how. Of course, he hadn't got off without any consequences. Now, if he wanted to go to a bar, he had a chaperone, mostly Pyro or Kurt and occasionally their girlfriends too. They had the decency to sit a couple of tables away and get there a few minutes after. He always knew exactly where they were- once a thief, always a thief. Luckily, there was never another incident.

~~~

_Well it's just to appease you_

_'Cause I don't remember what we're fighting for_

_You see love a tight thorny thread_

_That you spin in a circle of gold_

~~~

Rogue sat in the lesson room, crossed legged with her hands on her knees. Breathing in, she closed her eyes, breathing in for seven beats, holding it for another seven, and slowly releasing it in another seven. Jaqui, Jeremy and Katie, sitting next to her, repeated the series. Anna sat at the front of the room, watching as their powers were brought under their skin and controlled. Half an hour later, they were done and he watched in satisfaction as the powers spread out again, but far less than they had before the lesson. The girls stretched and got up, heading behind the screens to change. When they were dressed in their normal clothes, they headed off for the main part of the house for food.

~~~

_To have me_

_To hold me_

_A token for all to see_

_Captured to be yours alone_

~~~

Later that night Rogue came out of meditation, having noticed that a few hours had passed. She could tell that she was up to twenty-four hours now, meaning she could touch indefinitely. She wasn't sure how she knew how much time she had amassed- it was probably the little bit of Anna she had absorbed earlier that year when they made a miscalculation and she held on a little too long. Either way, it was time for her to go home and she had to pack her bags.

~~~

_I need just a little more silence_

_Yeah I need just a little more time_

~~~

Remy stomped out of the Institute, royally pissed off at all the New Recruits for a few stupid stunts they had pulled. Needing to vent, he pulled his motorcycle out and sped off to the nearest bar/gambling hall. John and Kurt looked at each other over their girlfriend's heads.

"Your turn mate." John said.

"Kitty? Do you want to come?" Kurt asked her.

"Hm? Oh, sure. Let me grab my coat." She hurried into the front hall and returned a few seconds later. "Ready." Kurt snaked his tail around her waist and they were off, Kurt remembering just in time to put his inducer back on.

~

Remy was brooding at the bar when Kurt and Kitty 'ported into the back. They grabbed a table and ordered a drink, keeping watch on their charge.

~~~

_For courage to pull away_

_There will be hell to pay_

_Deeper you cut to the bone_

~~~

Rogue had her hair pulled up so the white bits were hidden and was about to pull into the Institute when she saw Remy take off and decided to follow him. Ending up in a bar, she had to shake her head. Remy would be Remy until the day he died, no changes. She followed him and grabbed the barstool next to him, but not before spotting her brother in the corner. She made eye contact and held it for a minute, bringing her index finger to her lips. He nodded slightly.

"Sleeman's Honey Brown." She told the bartender in a lilting voice.

"Here you are." He said, handing to her.

"Thank ya sugah."

At the sound of the voice Remy looked over at the woman who had sat down beside him. Seeing her, thoughts of the New Recruits were far from his mind. "Rogue?" he asked incredulously.

~~~

_Time here all but means nothing_

_Just shadows that move 'cross the walls_

_They keep me company_

_But they don't ask of me_

_They don't say nothing at all_

~~~

[1] Not quite sure how to spell it, but it is the traditional greeting/parting in yoga. It means "the light in me bows down to the light in you" or "the higher being in me bows down to the higher being in you" – it really depends on who you talk to.


	4. Saviour

~ Recap ~

A woman slid onto the barstool next to him. "Sleeman's Honey Brown." She told the bartender in a lilting voice.

"Here you are." He said, handing to her.

"Thank ya sugah."

Remy looked over at the woman who had sat down beside him. "Rogue?" he asked.

~~~

__

I wonder how you sleep

I wonder what you think of me

If I could go back

Would you have ever been with me
    
    ~~~

"Yeah, it's meh." She said quietly, head bent so her hair fell over her face and she didn't have to meet his eyes. She was afraid if she did, she'd totally forget who she was.

"So…how was Japan? Did dat meditative stuff work?" he was also avoiding the real topic. He looked at her. Even with her hair hiding her face somewhat she was still as beautiful as she had been before she left- more so, he corrected himself.

"It wasn't so bad, really nice scenery. Ah got y'all souvenirs too. And yeah, "dat meditative stuff" worked. I can touch now." She smiled slightly.
    
    ~~~

__

I want you to be uneasy

I want you to remember

I want you to believe in me

I want you on my side

~~~

"Kurt, like, whose Remy talking to? I thought he, like, promised not to do that again- he was going to wait for Rogue." Kitty said, looking over at Remy with disdain.

Kurt looked at the two, remembering seeing the vivid green eyes. "We need to trust him."

She looked at him incredulously. "Last time he did this you almost ripped him to shreds. Now we should trust him?"

"Kitty-" he sighed.

"You know something I don't, don't you? Remy wanted to wait for Rogue, you say we should trust him, and Rogue is, wait- she couldn't be, could she?"

"Katzchen?" She turned to Kurt distractedly, eyes widening slightly as he bent down to kiss her before closing in pleasure as she leaned into the kiss. All rational thought was driven from her mind as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~~~

__

Come on and lay it down

I've always been with you

Here and now

Give all that's within you
    
    ~~~

Kurt 'ported them into the rec. room, in front of the TV, which Jean and Scott just happened to be watching. The two had been in the middle of _Sleepless in Seattle_, and Jean was not all that happy that she couldn't see what was happening.

"Guys." Jean said.

"Guys!"

"GUYS!"

Kitty and Kurt broke apart, Kitty turning a very interesting shade of red. Kurt was adversely turning a shade of purple, and the two older mutants watching found this quite amusing.

"Have a good time at the bar?"

The blushes got darker.

"I'll take that as a yes." Scott said. "You guys want to move a little to the left? You're blocking the television." Kurt and Kitty hurriedly removed themselves from the room.

"Scott, you're horrible." Jean said, rebuking him.

He shrugged. "You wanted to do that too."

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"I didn't, but I sure do now!" he laughed.

"Scott!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

~~~

__

Be my saviour

And I'll be your downfall

Here we go again
    
    Ashamed of being broken in
    ~~~

"Okay, that was like, totally embarrassing." Kitty said as they wandered up the stairs to her room.

"Tell me about it." Kurt said.

"Don't have to. You were there." They stopped at her door. "Um, I'm going to go get some sleep. See you in the morning fuzzy?"

"Oh, ja. Sleep vell Katzchen." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before porting off to his room.

"You too fuzzy." She said quietly, slipping into her room.

~~~

__

We're getting off track

I wanna get you back again

I want you to trouble me

I wanted you to linger

~~~

John popped his head into the rec. room. "Any of ya seen Amara?"

…

"Take that as a no." he walked out and thought for a second. "If I was Amara, where would I be?" he wondered out loud.

"You try her room?" Bobby asked as he was passing by.

"No, hey good idea!" John hurried up to the girls' dorm.

"He's got more than just a few screws loose up there." Bobby said to himself as he walked away.

~~~

__

I want you to agree with me

I want so much so bad

Come on and lay it down

I've always been with you
    
    ~~~

"'Mara!" John called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she was sitting at her desk, pushing some hair behind her ear as she scribbled a few words and then frowned at the paper in front of her. John sat down on the bed.

"Hey John." She said, smiling at him before turning back to the paper and sighing.

"Problems?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Oh good. Then you won't mind coming out with me."

"John, it's-" she looked at the clock over her desk. "Eleven. Why do you want to go out now?"

"Hungry." John shrugged. "And fuzzbutt's eaten all the good food."

"It's not nice to call Kurt that."

"He ain't here, so he don't know." Amara sighed. "Let me grab my jacket."

"Great!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Amara grabbed her jacket off the chair before she was swung around the corner. A laugh burst out of her mouth as she pictured what they must look like to anyone passing by. A few minutes later they were in the car and on the way to McDonald's for some Reese's Pieces McFlurrys.

~~~

__

Here and now

Give all that's within you

Be my saviour

And I'll be your downfall
    
    ~~~

Rogue snuck a quick glance at Remy before turning away. "Ah'm- Ah'm really sorry Remy."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "We all gotta do what we gotta do."

"Oh." She said quietly, toying with her bottle. "Ah guess." He looked at her, feeling her mood drop.

"What's wrong cheré?" he asked, touching her shoulder. For a second at least, he could pretend it was like old times. Rogue leaned into his touch, sighing in contentment.

"It's just- are ya mad at meh Remy?"

"Mad at y'? Non cheré, just upset y' didn't tell Remy."

"It's just I thought- well…" she trailed off.

"Would y' know how to act either?" He asked her.

"No, proven by what I just said." Remy couldn't help it- he smiled. Rogue laughed quietly.

"So- how are things at the mansion?" she asked.

"Same old same old. Well, actually- Cyke's well on his way to getting that stick outta his ass." Rogue laughed. "Yeah, Remy knows. Shocker, ain't it?" He got another drink and continued.

"'Course, Red's helping a lot. Y'r frere and the chat-"

"About time." Rogue said. "They've been dancing around each other for years." Remy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her chair closer.

"And John and the fire fille." Rogue nodded, her head resting on his shoulder.

~~~

__

You'll be my saviour

Only love can save us now

Only love can save us now

I'll be your downfall

~~~

"Lesse- wat else?" Remy mused. "O' course! The Brotherhood broke up a few months ago- well, broke off from Mystique.[1] Then they moved over here- Remy can hardly hear himself think now, there are so many people over at de mansion."

"A lot's changed since I left, hasn't it?" she asked Remy.

"A lot has changed here cheré, but a lot's still de same." He replied, wondering if she still felt it.

"So much has happened…" she said, staring off into space.

"Rogue?" he asked quietly, looking at her.

"Yeah Remy?" she turned to look at him.

"Missed y' while y' were gone."

"Meh too sugah."
    
    ~~~

__

I've always been with you

Hear me now

And with all that's within you

Be my saviour

And I'll be your downfall

~~~

"Remy got some business in a while, but after dat mebbe…" he looked at his watch. "Merde. Com'n Rogue." He got up and gave Rogue and hand and led her to his motorcycle. "Hol' on cheré." He told her, tearing out of the parking lot.

"So what kind o' business?" Rogue yelled over the wind.

"Got somet'in to prove, is all. On'y an hour or so."

"Kay." They pulled into a poorly maintained residential area and Remy pulled into the second driveway on the left.

"'M just going to play a game of poker- idiots think they can beat Remy."

"Well Ah'm not staying here. Ah do not need some guy's thoughts in my head."

"Y' leaving already cheré?" he asked, disappointed.

"No, Ah'm coming with ya." Remy brightened and grinned when she grabbed Remy's hand as he headed in the door.

~~~

__

Hear my feet

Will they make you go

Where I go

Can I take you home
    
    ~~~

An hour later and a few thousand dollars richer, Remy and Rogue were on their way back to the bar.

"Swamp Rat you're one of the craziest people Ah've ever met."

"It's makes Remy all warm and fuzzy inside when y' call him pet names." He said, smiling brightly.

"So we starting at the beginning again?"

Remy pulled over and faced Rogue. "Wat if I want to continue from where we left off?" He kissed her on the mouth, and discovered she tasted even better when there was no fabric between them. Rogue moved closer to Remy and returned the kiss before she reluctantly moved back.

"Remy…" she said.

"Mm…" he moved on to her neck. Rogue melted into his touch before she pushed him off.

"Remy! We shouldn't. A lot of things change over the years."

"People shouldn't do a lot of things that we do anyway. And change is inevitable."

"But you probably have a girl-" Remy cut her off.

"She's standing right in front of me." He thought a second. "Let's go."

"Where?" she looked at him curiously. Remy noticed how she tilted her head slightly to one side and her mouth had curved in a tiny smile, and how it made her even more stunning then normal.

"Well, Remy gotta get rid of his money somehow." He looked at her innocently, the spark in his eyes giving him away.

"Ya are going to get me drunk in some hotel room and have yer way with me, aren't ya Swamp Rat?" she asked, a grin tugging at her own lips.

"Only if y' want Remy to." He shrugged, giving her a devilish grin. He started the motorcycle and Rogue had to slide forward and tighten her grip around his stomach to stay on at the speed he was going.

~~~

__

Now I'm back

On my own

I'm coming home
    
    ~~~

"Ya tryin' to kill us Remy?" she hollered to be heard over the wind, leaning forward near his ear so her hair was whipping him in the face as the wind blew it around.

"Non. Then life's no fun, hn?" Rogue just tightened her grip. They pulled up half an hour later in front of the Continental Hotel.[2] Remy hurried in and reappeared a few minutes later dangling a key. He waved the valet over and handed him the motorcycle keys. The valet drove it off.

"Come on cheré, there's a room waiting for us." Rogue followed him up to the seventh floor. They ordered a bottle of red wine from room service. It showed up a few minutes later, and Remy and Rogue settled on the couch, Remy pouring them both a glass.

"Ah've got somethin' to confess." Rogue said, moving closer to Remy.

"Wat is it cheré?" Remy asked, turning to face her.

"Ah missed ya while Ah was gone."

"I missed you too petite." They sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping their glass of wine. Rogue put hers down and turned to Remy, putting his down and kissing him softly. "Missed doing that too." She whispered. Remy pulled her onto his lap, facing him, and trailed kisses over her face and down her neck. Rogue shuddered and would have fallen had she been standing. "Missed dat." He said. Rogue lent in and kissed his mouth, melding her body to his as Remy deepened it until they had to pull apart so they could breathe. He scooped her up into his arms and stood up, kissing her again and then looking down at her. "Bedroom?" he asked.

"Bedroom." She agreed.

~~~

__

Let me be your downfall

Let me be your downfall baby

~~~

[1] Mystique may not be one of the nicest people in Evo, but I thought it would be nicer to have her leave instead of killing her.

[2] I seriously doubt there's a "Continental Hotel" in or around Bayville or New York. Just liked the name.

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope the double hitter makes up for it. There will be a least a fifth chapter to this story, but my inspiration has not yet fried my brain with a lightning bolt, so I hope you guys don't mind waiting for a while. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I give you all cookies for making me feel good. I will not be writing what happens after, for I suck at that, so just imagine if you want to.


End file.
